


Reincarnated Pirates

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But we ignore them for that sweet NathBlanc ship, M/M, Marinette and Adrien are the important ones, Miraculous Multiverse, low key a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Several hundred years after the events of #ass-pirate-luka Luka, Adrien, Marinette, and Nathaniel reincarnate into modern day to face Hawkmoth once again. This was mostly created because near the end of Ass Pirates, Nathaniel got married to Chat Blanc, who is an avatar\god of destruction and focuses mainly on them, and the island community who worships them. Warning: HEAVY NSFW. Blanc hasn’t had sex in a mortal body in nearly one thousand years and he is horny.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Chat Blanc
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel\spin off of "Ass Pirate Luka" https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027347/chapters/63288832 and while you don't HAVE to read that one first, it might help. The characters largely don't have their memories from that time anyway.
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

The gang from #ass-pirate-luka get reincarnated several hundred years later into the true modern era. Gods and magic are now considered myths, but Hawkmoth has one last trick up his sleeve. On his sixteenth birthday, Nathaniel Kurtzberg gets a visit from a god claiming to be his husband, and it all goes down hill from there. Luka is one year older than Adrien, Marinette and Nath. Nath and Marinette are not twins this time around, just close childhood friends.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/09/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/09/2020

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

I love that the Ass pirate Au grew so big its gained its own Au

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

technically a sequel

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

technically it has a tab

Imagine Sneks reaction

"Hey remember that sex joke you made? Well it has TWO Aus now"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

I love trolling Snec

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Ok so idea

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

oh yeah I can actually mark channels as nsfw

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Gabriel only broke of the parts of his soul that were divine

One the one hand Gabriel is no longer human

Downside, Gabriel was still only a demigod and so doesn't have enough Divinity to make an actual body

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Upside, he is now subject to Divine Rules

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

And so he's just flying around Lila as an Akuma Butterfly

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Which govern how divine entities are allowed to interact with the world

Which is maybe why he took so long to come back? Gods have to be invited to interfere with mortal afairs. Lila was the first one to ask for him specifically, finding an old ledgend

Blanc has such a large presence in the mortal world because he still have active followers

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Because of his damaged soul, Gabriel can't properly akumatize people now

So rather then them just going mad they just become like the canon Akuma

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Which tbh is still kind of going mad

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Just a bit more functional

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

So Marinette and Adrien are the only ones who can cure them. Marinette by using her luck to track them down and catch them and Adrien does the actual curing

Luka is there as support\the level head

And Nathaniel said "okay you guys are NOT leaving me alone with Blanc for 50-80 years I'm coming too"

Nath does low key love his husband but he would like a break

PLus maybe they reasoned that his creaton powers would be the easiest to show to the world to say "hey look magic is real and we're actually doing something here please don't arest us"

plus plus, this gets Blanc on their side because he loves his bride to pieces

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: Marinette why is a God trying to fuck a 16 year old

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Imp: Technically you guys have been married for hundreds of years and have a kid (me) so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Nath: Sorry whAT

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Imp is a fusion of creation and destruction powers here, he's actually decently powerful

A teen romance novel would have the hot teenage son as a potential love interest but we are NOT teen romance writers so he is just son

Who is Very Amused that he is suddenly older than one of his parents

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Wait writers have moms dating their future sons w h a t

At least that's what I got from that

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Oh, yeah. Shoujo stuff is wild

I mean, heck, look at sailor moon

Mini moon had the BIGGEST crush on tuxedo mask

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Tjrornftn damn

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

that thankfully never went anywhere but jeeze

I don't think I've ever seen one where that's the endgame ship, but there's always a tease of "ooo hot mysterious boy who is into me" before the son from the future\past life reveal

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Anyway, I just want the lol of Luka trying to cosy up to Nathaniel and Blanc in his "just a normal cat" mode beating him up

Nathaniel and Adrien both grew up with a love of snakes and they never knew why

Luka likes snakes too and all his stuff his snake themed, so they're both like hey hey, hot snake man-

Is Marinette still aro\ace or does she get a love interest this time around

For plot cohesion....it should technically be Imp

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

If she did have a love interest who would it be?

:0

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel: twilight last book explosion WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE DATING MY SON

nathaniel: YOU WERE MY SISTER THAT MAKES HIM YOUR NEPHEW

Marinette: I was your sister. We're not related anymore and honestly Imp is the nicest, most mature boy I have ever met

Marinette: Even more than Luka, who as I have come to learn has his level head balanced out by breaking the horny scale

Luka: It's true

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

true power move

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

but back to the island visit

Since Blanc can manifest inside his temple pretty much without expanding energy, he plans to spend the whole week wooing Nathaniel

With the big wedding at the end

The islanders are super super excited

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Nathaniel has no idea what's going on

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Blanc, showing (dragging) him around the recently renovated temple: And this is our bedroom-

One thing I want to say about Blanc is he is eager for some mortal sex (it's just different than when they're in the spirit world) but he respects "no"

So he makes a few moves but when Nathaniel becomes visibly uncomfortable he backs off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

we stan consent

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel didn't get a whole lot of that in his last life so he gets nothing but here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

perfectly balanced

as all things should be

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

The wedding goes through (with the entire class in attendance) and on the wedding night Nath is super upset because he thinks "well this is it"

but Blanc doesn't do anything but hold him and gently kiss his head

Nathaniel: I don't understand, why aren't you just...taking what you want?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

You think Chloe and/or Lila get upset bc they think the GOD should be interested in THEM instead of an art kid who barely gets any attention

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Blanc: You're not ready. I've loved you for a thousand years. I could wait for you a thousand more if I need to.

Nathaniel: doki doki

Lila thinks she DOES have a god interested in her (Gabriel) and she's several years older than them anyway and not in their class, so she can be involved in the government

Chloe though? Probably salty

Blanc is here to ROMANCE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Priest: Any objections?

Chloe: YES! IT SHOULD BE ME UP THERE WHY ARE YOU INTERESTED IN A NOBODY

Blanc: Ah, I see you have chosen *death

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel: Blanc please don't murder people

Blanc: Okay but only because you asked

the islanders: The legends are true, only the bride can soothe the beast of destruction

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Chloe: BRIDE?! HE'S NOT EVEN A FEMALE

Nyx04/09/2020

Don't you mean female?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Priest: are you really telling a god what to do?

Also UN you messed up

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

the islands tailors, who worked without sleep two whole weeks to make a recreation of his original wedding dress raising their fabric scissors

Nyx04/09/2020

Blanc's or Nate's dress?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Chloe gets an "F" for the class trip for being culturally insensitive

Both

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

>Blanc's or Nate's dress?<

Yes

Fuck how does that thing work?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

well you see, Blanc likes the dress\skirts because of the "easy access" feature-

and he thinks dresses are prettier than "boring man clothes"

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blancs temple is near what became modern day Schotland

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

and he will accept only the best for his bride

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc created kilts

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Canon

Pants are for work, skirts are for recreation

but anyway Nathaniel actually has to go back with his class and back to school when this is all over

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Random cat shows up in the middle of class sometimes

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

His class stays a healthy distance away from him, while some of the other classes\grades have those dumbass bullies who try to pick on him

Only to meet Cat Husband (who they think is just a cat) and leave with stitches

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Marc: :0 who's this cat?

Blanc: oh shit not him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

The school adopts Blanc as their mascot and brings him offerings

Did Marc get reincarnated too?

Maybe he does but without powers\just a normal mortal

Same for the rest of the crew who want to be there for low key support?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Sounds about right

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Some of them probably stayed in the spirit realm to provide support from there

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

They don't get their memories back until they die again

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Yes

Nathaniel: Before I was sixteen no one would even look at me, now I'm drowning in cute boys who want to have sex with me

Marinette: sarcastic sounds awful

Nathaniel: I'm married Marinette! I never even got my awkward dating phase!

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc: Boys? Plural....who...

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Blanc, Luka, maybe low key Marc

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Luka is going to die at this rate

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Some other boys who think it would be nice to cosy up to Nath now that he's on first name basis with a god

some girls too

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Ultimate power play is killing of Luka in the Luka sex Au

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

but what about Adrien

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Take that Snek

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

You can't kill Luka Adrien needs some dick

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Pthh

Best reason to keep a character alive

You know what?

Canon reason now, Blanc spared Luka because Adrien needs that dick and Blanc is a good brother

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Marc is in Luka's band

and they totally mess around as friends with bennfits

Marc first meets Nathaniel at a rehearsal Luka invited him too

Marc: winks so you're Nathaniel. You're even cuter than Luka said

Cat! Blanc: Hiiiiissssss

Marc:.....is that your cat?

Nath: It's complicated

Or should this Marc be canon shy marc

Everyone knows when Nathaniel finally lets Blanc make love to him because the smug cat shows up to school next day in his human form

Blanc: to Luka I can punch you now and you have no idea how happy this makes me

He can also intimidate the bullies who have been giving Nath a hard time about the wedding

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc: yall ever heard of divine retribution?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

He can ALSO get bored and carry Nathaniel off in the middle of class on the excuse of "wifely duties" and no one can say boo because he's a god what are they going to do

Nathaniel nearly dies of embaressment

but this puts their school on the map news wise and Gabriel\Lila finally hear about them

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Imp is just watching this in like a kitten form

He's having the time of his life

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

He's never had so much fun

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

By this point Lila is having "extreme" memory problems due to being overwritten by Gabriel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel mood on blanc is the same as the demon who married the Connecticut man


	2. Chapter 2

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/09/2020

I have arrived. I'm not sure how to feel about the joke AU getting a fucking sequel. But Imma add my own things here to differentiate it.

Luka was born with diphalia, so 2 dicks again. Only this time, things are a bit different. Luka is super-self-conscious about it. He doesn't flirt with people and panics if they flirt with him. During PE classes, he changes in a bathroom so no one can see. And he learned, due to necessity, how to sew. He lets out the crotch on all his pants to allow for the room he needs while also hiding any bulge.

This Luka is a virgin and almost has panic attacks when anyone shows interest in him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Pirates went from everyone gets fucked to no one gets fucked

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/09/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Perfectly balanced

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Nathaniel is the only one getting fucked now

Bigfoot (Vee)04/09/2020

Figuratively or literally?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Literally

Bigfoot (Vee)04/09/2020

Ok cool

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc is still around soooo

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Blanc is willing to wait until he's ready

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Yeah but we did say that it does happen eventually so I say it counts

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel: we're trying to save the world, theres no time for sex!

Blanc: you guys had plenty of time 1000 years ago so what is the truth

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc raises good points

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Imp: you know, i wouldn't mind a younger sibling

Nath: i mind

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

The funny thing is that it wouldn't even work

But now Nathaniel is going to just freak out even more

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Better question for here, what does naths dad think about his sons marriage

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Who cares about Naths dad, he's probably gonna get erased

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Drama

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blancs gonna kill him if their ever any where near each other

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Nath's dad: Same sex marriage?! Disgusting?

People around him: Boss, that's a god, I don't think you want to argue

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

He doesn't believe in gods, he thinks nath just went wild to spite him

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Pthh

"Doesn't believe in gods" won't last very long

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

He's 16, he needs his parents permission to be married and he didn't get it

Naths dad tries to sue

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Plagg just fucking materialises in the middle of the court room

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

He sues the head priest of the Island

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Plagg: I heard you wanna sue god

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Plagg: you're trying to sue my son over your son. Thought we should handle this between us

Nath: blanc please if you kill my dad they'll put me in the foster system

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Blanc: just live here?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Blanc: i own an island why would they do that you can come live in my temple and be worshipped for the rest of your mortal life

Nath is tempted but he has to stay with the others to fight hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Does Marinette end up telling him she's Ladybug?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

I don't think their actually superheros here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Oh right yeah

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Their just kinda trying to figure out what Gabriel's doing

Like a super angsty Scooby gang

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

They're just running around purifying the akumas with Adrien and Luka while also evading the police bc magic isn't a big thing anymore

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Yep

At least the Akuma victims don't get powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

The gang, knowing there's an akuma in the city but it's 2 am:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020  
Nathaniel: Ugh, my dad is such an asshole. I wish mom were still around....  
Blanc: Do you want to go visit?  
Nathaniel: What  
(his mom is dead)  
nathaniel: hell yeah I want to see my mom!!  
Blanc: okay hold still....just have to kill you a little bit  
Nath: Nope changed my mind ABORT  
Blanc: It's just a little bit, come back!  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020  
here's a thought that just hit me out of no where and is pretty nsfw so I'll put it here instead of gen  
Can you imagine how many people are overloading the skype network to sext during quarantine  
Bigfoot (Vee)04/11/2020  
Geez  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020  
Like\  
I wonder how many important business calls had to wait for server space because people are using their skype to sex over webcam  
Someone introduced Blanc to Nudes and he has been insufferable ever since

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

ok but the fact you know who I mean makes me very happy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

"I HAVE NO BABY PICS I WAS BORN AN ADULT"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Do the islanders know Imp exists?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

He's like their Jesus

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Aneteros is like uuuhhh one of the cupids?

God of....something to do with mutual love?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Anteros was the god of required love (SO BASICALLY CONSENT ZEUS!) created when Poseidon was just being cute and gay with his boyfriend

I'm not making this shit up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Poseidon said gay rights

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Blanc, 300 years ago, popping around the island with excitement: I HAVE A SON I HAVE A SON-

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Also the relationship never technically ended so I assume Poseidon just has a Poly relationship thing going on

So Poseidon said Poly rights

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

I like to think Imp started out as a baby, but did just kinda pop into existance when Nath finally gave in and said "yes we can have a baby"

Just, suddenly arms full of infant

Nath: huh. That was....a little too easy

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Nath just refrains from ever saying the "B-Word" ever again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Nath: Fine we can have a baby 

Imp: Appears out of nowhere

Nath: shI-

Blanc: DON'T CURSE 

Imp falls onto ground

Blanc: WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HIM

Nath: HE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE FORGIVE ME

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

This is a myth told by the church

To explain why Imp is a chaotic little shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Alya: Why do weird things keep happening on our trip?

Resident: Ah, yep, that's Imp, the trickster God

Nath, who just learnt who he is yesterday: the fucking what

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Does Nath get considered a god?

What would he be seen as the god of?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

God of Taming lol

He tamed the beast

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Probably family and peace, since he is known as "the bride" and the only one that can reason with Blanc

Lots of gods have a LOT of titles, so maybe the arts too?

Blanc is a representation of protection and war

Nath is peace and the arts

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Niceee

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Nath probably would over see things like, farming because that falls under the "life" catagory

Blanc is cats, obviously, and maybe things like uuuuh (something positive hmmm)

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Cats, and something positive

Are cats the evil thing here?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

trying to think of a positive destruction thing outside protection

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Not on the island

Imp is seen as a god of storms, because while they may devistate the island they also make room for new growth

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

I guess the islanders would see Death as a good necessary thing

Plus they like, have actual proof of an afterlife, so they have that going for them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

And reincarnation

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

but also childish mischief since he's still a young god

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Imp is a god of kittens

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Imp is a god of possibilities and potential? He is regularly used in association with children due to that

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

when their born their Imps and when they grow up Blanc gets them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

:000 I like that

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

and being Blanc's son

So all of the red head squad (need a better name for them) specialize in something that falls under Nath's realm, but Nath is expected to be good at all of it

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

The holy red?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Being a tiki kid, he has a naturally green thumb, but he still has a lot to learn about actual farming

Sure

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

The islanders low-key think every myth is true

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Some of them are really wild

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Because "all our stories are real so why wouldn't the other lands be?"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Like, Blanc used to be a mindless killing machine (true) until the elder gods took the blood from all the innocents he had slain and crafted for him a bride, who with his first kiss breathed the concept of Mercy into Blanc, turning him from a mindless killer into a fearless protector"

This is what the island thinks happened

Since Blanc kept showing up like "Where is my bride? He's not here? Ok I'm out" through the centuries, they think that Nath got stolen from him somehow (by another god? By the evil moth god?) and cursed to incarnate as a mortal

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Reincarnated!Nathaniel getting grilled about the myth

"Is it true?"

"I didn't even know who Blanc was until he materialized into my room on my 16th birthday-"

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

I know you mean the Kwami, but I'm just imagining Plagg pretending he's secretly an eldritch like being

Islanders: Ah, he clearly has amnesia 

Blanc, nods

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Islanders: It must be part of the curse, to never remember your divine life....

(which makes sense to them, becuase they KNOW reincarnation is real, and most people never remember their past lives except as flashes of random stuff)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Do the islanders have access to the Internet

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Probably

It's not a small island, more like a middle sized one

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Their like a city now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

"GOD'S BRIDE GETS REINCARNATED!! WEDDING FOOTAGE!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)"

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/17/2020

Pthhh

:joy:


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

The entire class turns green

Adrien actually likes it though

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

I think it was considered before, but Nathaniel dropping out of school to focus on his studies on the island since they actually still practice magic and know things, and it's more useful

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Marinette: You're just gonna leave me?

Nathaniel: Sorry but duty calls

Mari: You just want to remove your walking privileges 

Nathaniel: ...oH

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

To be fair, both Imp and Blanc can teleport Nath over to hangout whenever he wants

Plus, if the island is close enough for a field trip it's close enough for the gang to make a weekend trip to visit

also my brain is dumb, walking privalges? Is Mari threatening to knee cap him?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Chat Blanc has been waiting for centuries to fuck his bride is he really gonna hold back when he gets a hold of him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

To be fair, they still had sex in the afterlife, but it's just a different experience to do so with a physical body

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

F for Blanc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

F for Blanc? F for Nathaniel because Blanc wont use his damn harem

Like, props for devotion my dude but XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Since people don't remember their past lives without special circumstances, people on the isle know that common people reincarnate A. because Blanc told them and B. Since Blanc is a god he sees people more from their soul than their body, so he calls people by the name he first met them....even if that was four lifetimes ago

Blanc calling you by the wrong name is a blessing, and geneology archives are pretty huge and serious.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

Being an overnight celebrity means Hawkmoth has DEF seen his face and done a spit take

like "oh shit I remember him"

And some light digging into Nath's personal life turns up all the other players who defeated him last time

Hawkmoth pressures Lila to use her government connections to crack down on this island as like, terrorists or something

By pushing lies masked in truth, that the island worships a god of destruction, has said that said god is back (which has been proven, but it would be SO easy to convince the wider world it is a hoax) and suggest that increased activity on the isle means that the "cult" is getting ready to spread to the mainland and is already corrupting "innocent" people (the kids at school who were at the wedding\know about Blanc)

And basically how dangerous this all is for the government, they might have an insurgence!

While also playing into other religions hate and fear being like "hey these guys say THEIR god is still around what do you think about that"

of course there are also the crowd who are excited about all this and are absolutely ready to worship a destructive cat god and his exasperated bride

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/27/2020

Most of the new worshippers are millennials and gen z

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

getting in on a "fad" ?

or being like "they have a hot cat boy"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/27/2020

why not both? so long as they don't have to give up their phones and there's actual proof of said god existing

All the outraged people are boomers so it quickly becomes a generational war

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

#notmygod starts trending

those boomers get REALLY pissed when they find out the "Bride" is male, for a male god....

I'm actually getting nervous for Nath now

Look at how this group treated a teenager who said "hey can we maybe save the planet and stop polluting?"

Imagine what they would do against one who has god status

(even though Nath isn't a god, and the islanders recognize that, they DO see him as holy and when have boomers ever cared about getting their facts straight)

He might have to move to the island full time just to prevent being kidnapped, or assassinated....

which Hawkmoth is fanning the flames for

Angry 'Murica Boomers: We should bomb that island off the face of the earth!

Blanc: Hey guys, remember (name here) city?

Boomers: No?

Blanc: Exactly.

(since he can blow things up so hard they get removed from time)

Blanc hasn't destroyed anything in a good long while so world governments arn't convinced about his destructive powers

This actually helps because they're less incline to take his "weird cult" seriously

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

then there's the ones who are like "Hey that Bride guy is pretty hot"

Blanc: Yes!

"I'd do him"

Blanc: NO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/27/2020

Nathaniel suddenly has a lot of people following his social media

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)04/27/2020

It honestly low-key feels like this Au is gonna end with the concept of America getting erased

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

skjfsdlkfs

only if they try to nuke Blanc's Island

I came back to say we can't have anything wholesome in this AU

So while Blanc wont sleep with the Red Squad, the Squad is absolutely encouraged to sleep with each other and he might watch sometimes

Blanc's ideas of realtionships and sexuality all come from observing Luka's pirates XXXX amount of years ago and they are....not correct

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/27/2020

Blanc supports poly relationships??? Oh god the boomers are gonna have even more material to work with

Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020

Blanc is pretty much everything they hate

if he wants, he could up that number by being a woman

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/17/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖05/20/2020

Read through #ass-pirate-luka and re discovered that Pirate Nath only had one eye because he got tortured before Luka saved him pre-au start

Blanc: I like this reincarnation thing. You're so much prettier with two eyes

Nath: I'm sorry what

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

I had a thought

Nath, to Imp: If you're supposed to be mine and Blanc's son, why do you look like Marc?

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)06/14/2020

Pthh

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

This is never explained

just one of those family mysteries when the kid looks more like their mom's friend than their dad shrug

He IS Blanc's son so I really have no justification for this lol

Blanc seeing Luka for the first time since he got reincarnated: :uwuknifu:

Nath: Blanc no he's my friend-

Blanc: He's a fucking problem is what he is

Luka, who has never been a problem in his life: ????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nathaniel we call "Garnet" becomes a thing in this chapter. See (Travels Through Space and Time) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/60504325 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817090/chapters/60024523 (Spoiled Tomato) for more context about who he is. Warning for suicide in Spoiled Tomato.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/29/2020

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/60504325#comments So starting where this left off....

Travels through Space and Time - Chapter 2 - Sinnamon_Trol...

An Archive of Our Own, a project of the

Organization for Transformative Works

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

06/29/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖06/29/2020

Spoiled! Nath (who they try to think of a different name for, or at least a nickname)

(which actually, "Sennef" means Blood in like, an ancient egyptian dialect forget which one...)

anyway he lets his hair grow out and the Red Squad likes to braid flowers into it

Blanc absolutely makes an honest man out of him and marries him too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/29/2020

Bunnix: I know we put all the Naths who can't return to their universes here but you can't marry all of them

Blanc: watch me

Sinnamon Troll💖06/29/2020

Spoiled\Sennef Nath is the picture of peace and serenity

He's like one of those shelter animals that after you rescue them they are full of love and hugs

Magna Exuro {Pyro}06/29/2020

All blanc sees is nath harem

Sinnamon Troll💖06/29/2020

His dreams are coming true

Sinnamon Troll💖06/29/2020

Spoiled Nath has Uncle Iroh vibes

and JUST because this is mostly shit posting

Luka, who has Diphalia, seeing two Nathaniels: sweat profusely

Sinnamon Troll💖06/30/2020

Spoiled Nath is more than happy to do his "wifely duties", unlike Pirates Nath

P!Nath: Why do you let him use you like that

S! Nath: Gotta please my man uwu

P! Nath:......how the fuck did you say that with your mouth-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/19/2020  
https://catasters.tumblr.com/post/624115908726669312  
Tumblr

CATASTERS  
  
Ok so when he's not on his island, Blan takes the form of a normal house cat

https://para-dox-normal.tumblr.com/post/624774861703774208/proteus-no-bogleech

Context for "Clark and Malfina"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/28/2020

ok but in #ass-pirate-luka they had pseudo modern tech, steampunk like

Blanc actually manages to find an old timey picture of Nathaniel from his previous life

Nathaniel:.....why do I look so dead inside?

Garnet: looking over his shoulder Better question, why do you only have one eye?

Nath: What?

Garnet: You have an eyepatch

Nath: That's just a pirate thing

Blanc: no he's right, you only had one eye

Nath: Wha- how?!

Blanc explains the events of his kidnapping when he was 16 in his previous life

Blanc: I was little more than a mindless killing machine when that happened, and we wouldn't meet for several more years....but I do regret I couldn't save you then sad cat noises

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

god of destruction turns soft for one (1) second (2020, colorized)

in the gremlin hole (grem)07/28/2020

y e s

Sinnamon Troll💖07/28/2020

Garnet: hugs them both

Blanc: Anyway, Luka is the one who rescued you so that's why he gets to live, despite being the biggest threat to our relationship

Nath: Luka???? yeah you always seem to have it in for him...but why is he a threat???

Blanc: grumbles you were in his harem

Nath:....

Nath: Excuse me his what

Blanc: You were his favorite, which is VALID but also fuck him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

Nath: Math lady meme

in the gremlin hole (grem)07/28/2020

nath: please dont kill anybody-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/28/2020

Nath has some memories of his previous life, but they're really vague and fragmented

he thinks most of them are just dreams

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

Nath: Had a nightmare of some men torturing me to make money out of where.. Weird right

Nath proceeds to tackle Blanc down to keep him from hurting someone

Sinnamon Troll💖07/28/2020

Blanc: Anyway he dumped you for Adrien pretty much on sight so

Garnet: how rude

Nath:....that doesn't sound right but I don't have enough memories to correct you

So Marc DOES exist in this universe, but as just a friend, and he stayed with Marinette and co at their school

What happens when Garnet sees him during a visit?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

I feel like Garnet would try to avoid him bc painful memories

but Marc saw him and tried to figure out why?

Marc: He keep avoiding me :((

Nath, knowing his backstory: ,,,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Garnet, living his best life as a devote follower of Blanc: You would be less stressed if you stopped resisting the idea that Blanc loves you uwu

Nathaniel: Don't uwu at me you heathen

Garnet went through some SHIT but now he's a zen soft boi

the two Nathaniel moods in this are

Nath: Peace was never an option

Garnet: Peace is ALWAYS an option-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

fdrujk amazing

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)08/16/2020

which Au was Garnet?

Nyx08/16/2020

Spoiled Tomato, one of UN's agnst fics that Sin gave a happy ending to

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)08/16/2020

ah

wait thats possible?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

sin did it not me

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Garnet lives here now because Blanc said all nathaniel's deserve love

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

Blanc said "Nathaniel Lives Matter"

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)08/16/2020

Blanc: I am now beginning the NLM, for just a pound a week you can help a Nathaniel near you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

me, reading pound: why is Blanc requiring animal sacrifices? .... oh-

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)08/16/2020

goddamn it

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

weird british money

Kusanagi Unit - No.203 (Shadow)08/16/2020

WE WERE FIRST

YOUR THE WEIRD ONES

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)08/16/2020

I know what British money is because of British Youtubers ayyyy

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

So, alternate universe problems

Do garnet and Nathaniel discover that their universes have different currency systems when talking about the temple's finances one day?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

:thinking:

i assume so

Sinnamon Troll💖08/27/2020

I bet that once they become known to the world at large there are flocks of women who offer to have Blanc and or Nath's babies

Blanc is like "We already have a son, don't need you"

and the women are like ????


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Garnet is INTO IT

It being Blanc

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

i though it was in Garnet?

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

"It" is often in Garnet

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

hm hm

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Like, he doesn't have Nathaniel's creation energy powers so he can't help charge up Blanc that much, but damn if he wont compensate quality for quantity

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

pthhh

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Nathaniel gets pensive and quiet for a few days after some kind of celebration where he got high on weed and woke up naked with Garnet and Blanc the next morning

(which, this thing STARTED when they were 16, but some years have passed. Nathaniel is at least 18, and Garnet is like 17 or older)

Nathaniel has the "I slept with myself" crisis

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Garnet does not have this crisis

He's into it. Along with being a full on furry

Garnet gets a set of fake cat ears and a tail and wears them during sex. Blanc is REALLY into it and tries to encourage Nath to do it to

but he's so tired

Mentally

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

pthhh

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Nathaniel: I'm not a fucking furry

Garnet: You literally married a cat

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

exposed

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Garnet: Take me cat caddy :heart_eyes:

Nathaniel: You are an embarrassment to every Nathaniel out there

later, at the nathaniel meeting that happens whenever between the Allied AU's

Nathaniel: So this simp over here gestures to Garnet has gone full furry.

Phoenix: Not going to lie....Chat Noir is hot

Z! Nath: Oh same

TA! Nath: My boyfriend looks like somthing from a horror movie most of the time, I can't judge

Nathaniel: What the fuck you guys

Nathyura: I myself am a peacock furry, wym

ZxshadowxZ08/29/2020

pthhhh

Sinnamon Troll💖08/29/2020

Chat doesn't exist inpirates, does Nathaniel actually know who he is-

Garnet: drwaing

Nathaniel: Why did you draw Blanc wearing black?

Garnet: Oh, no, that's a superhero from my universe. His name is Chat Noir. I asked why he looks kinda like Blanc and Kelpie said not to question it so shrug

nathaniel: math lady meme

which like, Blanc's ears and tail are real and he's dressed differently

Sinnamon Troll💖09/13/2020

Garnet: draws Evilustrator

Nathaniel: So who's that?

Garnet: Oh that was me when I got akumatized

Nathaniel: WHEN YOU GOT WHAT-

Since in this au, it's basically a rabies plague


End file.
